Drabbles Largeness&Muchness
by Marcelinho Tebayo
Summary: 10 drabbles músicais sobre a Rainha branca e o Chapeleiro, criado a partir do desafio da comunidade Largeness


Regras ditadas por Mad Wonka:

* Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.  
* Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.  
* Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.  
* Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.

* * *

**Ashlee Simpson - Pieces of me**

Esperava ansiosamente pela chegada do outro. Acordada por três dias, mal conseguia manter sua cabeça erguida, porém não conseguia dormir, a insônia da ansiedade não a permitia.

O dia chegara, finalmente. Ela estava pronta, arrumada e muito bem maquiada. Colocara sua coroa em cima da cabeça e fora em direção ao jardim.

- Ora ora, Vossa majestade está linda. Digna de seu trono, Rainha branca. – Dissera um homem mal arrumado, com um chapéu engraçado em sua cabeça.

- Pensei que não viesse, fiquei dias acordada. Não é digno deixar uma Rainha esperando, isso sim, chapeleiro!

Os dois direcionaram-se para um salão, onde as portas fecharam-se instantaneamente.

**Sid - Monochrome no Kiss**

- Por onde andas. Me deixara aqui, sozinha, trancafiada neste lugar escuro. – A moça, de cabelos brancos pensara consigo, seu rosto era castigado pela sujeira e pelo pó. Suas roupas, que um dia foram brancas, tomavam um tom de encardido. Estava aprisionada ali.

Ouviu-se então barulhos da grande porta de ferro sendo destrancafiada.

Aproximara-se um homem alto, bem arrumado e com cabelo vermelho alaranjado. Segurou o queixo da moça branca, ergueu seu rosto para cima e notara sua face triste.

- Por quanto tempo me deixarás aqui? Presa? – Perguntara, deixando uma lágrima escapar.

- O tempo suficiente para me satisfazer. – Respondera o Rapaz, dando um sorriso malicioso. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela, dando-lhe um beijo.

**Jonas Brothers - Burnin' Up**

Algo estava errado naquele local. O baile parou bruscamente, e de longe o rapaz vira uma moça, no topo da escadaria.

Seu longos cabelos brancos, com um vestido vermelho e um salto alto combinando com a cor do vestido. Primeira vez que a Rainha branca mudara seu visual para uma roupa nada discreta, e de cor diferente sem que fosse branco.

- No-ssa. – Falara o Chapaleiro sem fôlego, enquanto via a linda moça descer as escadarias.

O Baile realmente parara para vê-la descer e ir em direção ao chapaleiro, condunzindo-o ao centro para que dançassem.

**Jimmy Eat World - Disintegration **

Parado ali, a uma sacada com visão a cidade toda, estava um homem alto e ruivo, fumando um cigarro. Suas olheiras denunciavam a ausência de uma boa noite de sono.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntas ecoavam em sua mente, ainda não entendi como tal mulher pudera fazer aquilo com ele, queria dar ao menos um último beijo, mas sabia que nunca o teria.

Terminou de fumar seu cigarro e fora em direção a geladeira para pegar uma cerveja. Literalmente, aquele não fora um bom dia, aquele e nem os outros últimos cinco dias.

Sua casa cheirava a alcool misturando cigarro. Havia embalagens de comida por todas as partes. Aquela casa, definitivamente, não sabia o que era uma limpeza.

- Minha melhor da próxima vez. Minta melhor da próxima vez. – Sussurrava consigo mesmo, ainda arrependido de tê-la conhecido.

- Não devia ter saído de casa aquela noite, e muito menos ter lhe dado carona. – Imagens de uma bela moça, com cabelos brancos, surgiam em sua mente. Ela sorria, sorria lindamente, sorria para algo que ele não sabia distinguir.

- Amor, é? Tsc. – Abrira mais uma lata de cerveja, virando-a em segundos.

**McFly - Going through the motions**

Estava deitado em sua cama, encarando o lustre no teto, ficara ali durante minutos.

- Tenho que ir embora daqui, agora! – Percebera que aquilo não era para ele, casar, namorar, ter filhos. Não! Arrumara-se, retirara todas suas roupas do armário socando-as de qualquer jeito dentro de uma grande mala. Abriu uma gaveta onde havia uma grande quantia em dinheiro, pegara dando um grande sorriso ganancioso.

Descera as escadas correndo e fugira da casa, fugira dali.

- Amor, cheguei! – Falara Branca, porém não recebera uma resposta.

Subiu até o quarto, abrira o roupeiro e percebera que não tinha mais roupa alguma ali. Desconfiada, abrira a gaveta onde continham as economias para sua lua de mel.

- MALDITO!

**McFly - Corrupted**

- Gosta disso? – Seu sorriso gritava de longe sua maliciosidade. Prendia as duas mãos da moça na parede, e começava a beijar seu pescoço levemente, enquanto colocava sua perna entre as da mulher.

- Por..por favor, não. – Dizia que não, porém todas as fibras de seu corpo diziam sim.

Preensara mais ainda ela na parede, agora mordiscava magarosamente sua orelha, seus lábios, seu pescoço. Logo, mostrara seus dois dentes pontiagudos. Tornara-se um vampiro, por sinal, um vampiro sedento. Bastara apenas uma mordida em seu pescoço, sugara tudo, até a última gota do delicioso sangue daquela virgem. Dos lábios pintados de preto daquela virgem branca só se ouviam gemidos de prazer.

**Jota Quest - Vem andar comigo**

Corria, e tudo que enxergava eram folhas caindo das árvores, um tipico cenário de outono.

- Vem, vem meu amor . – Dizia sorrindo, enquanto corria olhando para trás e fazendo gestos com as mãos, chamando o ruivo que andava com uma expressão séria e cansativa no rosto.

- Olha que lindo, as flores estão no caminho. – A moça branca era extremamente alegre, mesmo que seu parceiro fosse mal humorado. Ela continuava correndo naquela trilha.

"Eu sei que um dia você irá me amar, eu sei. "

Boba? Não, sabia muito bem que o ruivo não a amava, mas nem por isso iria desistir tão fácil, apenas seguia sua vida.

- vem meu amor, vem andar comigo? – Agora para diante dele. O rapaz fizera o mesmo, surpreendendo-se com a mudança drástica de humor da outra.

**The all-american rejects - Swing Swing**

- Não, não faça isso. Não! – Gritava um homem ruivo enquanto olhava uma moça branca beijando outros homens, todos ao mesmo tempo, e ainda ria de sua cara. Tentava correr até lá, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas, porém não podia sair de onde estava.

Escutara um barulho, era seu despertador tocando em plena três da manhã. Sentara-se na cama, colcara suas mãos sobre o cabelo, colocando-o para trás.

- Preciso dar um jeito nisso. Aquela vadia. – Aparentemente o ruivo sofria de amor, ou por um caso de amor que já acabara.

- Preciso me distrair. – Colocara a mão sobre o telefone, ligando para todos seus amigos disponíveis. Queria sair para se divertir, para qualquer lugar que fosse, só não queria continuar ali.

**Pitty - Só agora**

Caminhava por uma grande avenida, com muitas sacolas nas mãos. Recém havia feito compras.

" Me preocupo apenas com você. " – Pensava consigo mesma. Havia recém voltado de seu médico, e descobrira que era hospedeira de um câncer maligno no cerebro. Não haveria saída, iria morrer, assim, jovem. Porém não se preocupava consigo, e sim com a pessoa que amava, tão lindo, sofrendo.

- Não quero que você sofra, não quero – Dissera para si mesma, baixinho. Chegara em casa, largara as compras, e percebera um corpo atirado no chão e uma carta ao lado com os dizeres

" Não sei viver sem você, me desculpe "

**Jimmy Eat World - Hear you me**

Passaram-se dois meses, apenas dois meses depois da morte trágica de uma bela moça, que um dia amara-o. Por que fostes embora? Perguntava ele para si. Andava em meio a uma grande rodovia, sozinho, sem ninguém e carro algum.

- N-não agradeci tudo que fez por mim. – Lamentava por algo que não fizera a tempo.

- Espero que os anjos levem-na para um lugar ótimo de se viver, enquanto eu ficarei aqui, sozinho nesse inferno. – Infelizmente, ele sabia que o suicidio não era a saída, pois já tentara inúmeras vezes.

- Quero você aqui comigo, junto a mim. – Quase sussurrava, estava com a cabeça baixa, não enxergava-se nada, apenas as lágrimas caindo no asfalto quente.


End file.
